


𝑭𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑 𝑩𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒔 ❁ 𝑺𝒂𝒔𝒖𝒌𝒆 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: “Do you not like them?”“No, they’re pretty ugly.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	𝑭𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑 𝑩𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒔 ❁ 𝑺𝒂𝒔𝒖𝒌𝒆 𝒙 𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

(Y/N) smile faded slightly after hearing Sasuke's annoyed tone. She had just come up to him and held two bracelets in his face so how was he supposed to react? They had rainbow beads all around except for the middle which had their names in other beads. They were absolutely horrendous to look at.

She brought the bracelets close to her like they were her babies. Her (e/c) eyes stared at them with faltering pride, "They’re friendship bracelets." He could almost puke at the word friendship. He'd be a rich man if he got a dime for all the times he's heard that word. But that sick feeling faded when glanced up at him with sad eyes. "Do you not like them?"

He thought about telling her just how ugly they are. They hurt his eyes to look at. Besides if he were to tell a lie then it would only make the situation worse. So he told her bluntly, "No. They're pretty ugly."

He watched it all happen in a split second. Her lip quivered, her heart broke in her eyes, a glossy look took over her eyes, the bracelets clutched tightly in her hands, a sharp turn away from him, and a whisper, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way."

It wasn't until hours later that he saw those atrocious rainbow bracelets thrown away in the trash. He didn't think anything of it at first. He told her the truth as he should've. He didn't have to feel bad for what he said. He shouldn't at least anyway.

That's how he saw it. Yet all he could picture for the next few hours was her face scrunched up after being heartbroken from a rejected friendship. It kept popping up from the sea of thoughts in his head and it was really starting to irritate him. No matter how hard he tried he still had those rainbow beads burned into his skull.

✿

The wooden door of the porch slid open with just one push of Sasuke's hand. In front of him sat a doubtful (Y/N) who dwelled on her feelings. The sun was finally going to the other side of the world leaving a golden blanket around them. He found himself liking the way the sun glowed against her skin and made her hair shine. The sea ahead of them crashed their waves onto the warm sand while a gentle breeze blew by them.

"Hey (YN)," He said reluctantly.

She didn't even give him a glance, "What do you want?"

She was still upset from earlier. She worked hard on those bracelets and even managed to gain the courage to give them to him. Of course she knew it wasn't his style, but she thought that maybe Sasuke would have some kind of soft spot in his heart and take it anyway, but she was wrong and she hated that.

Sasuke moved over next to her and sat down, "I made you something."

He was completely out of his comfort zone. He could feel his hand become more clammy with each second that passed. He moved his hand outward, holding it next to her. When her eyes darted over to his closed hand he took the opportunity and opened it. Laying in his palm were two string bracelets. Being held by the string in the middle was a small piece of metal that had their names engraved in it messily. Sasuke spent a good two hours carving their names.

He was worried for a second that she wouldn't like them and reject them just as he did with her's. But as soon as he saw her eyes twinkle with delight those worries washed away with the tide. 

Her (e/c) eyes met his and he got a better look at her happy expression, "Are these..?"

"Friendship bracelets?" He paused to let his words sink into her. "Yes. I didn't like the bright colors on the ones that you made so I made some that worked better for me."

A wide smile spread across her features as she flung herself towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as a happy giggle left her mouth, "Oh Sasuke, they're perfect!" She let herself slip back slightly so that she could give his cheek a big, wet kiss.

He cringed on the outside though on the inside he knew he felt better after doing this. He was just going to let himself be bothered by this until it decided to go away if it wasn't for Suigetsu forcing him to make her some friendship bracelets.


End file.
